fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing Wii U/Villagers
There are 501 villagers in the game! It features that all of 333 villagers return from on Animal Crossing: New Leaf. * = Returning Villagers (from Gamecube and Forest e+) + = New Villagers (Exclusive into the Game) Alligators (9) *Alfonso (Lazy) *Alli (Snooty) *Boots (Jock)* *Charlie (Cranky)+ *Del (Cranky) *Drago (Lazy) *Gayle (Normal) *Gretchen (Peppy)+ *Sly (Jock) Anteaters (10) *Anabelle (Peppy) *Annalisa (Normal) *Antonio (Jock) *Cyrano (Cranky) *Heatie (Uchi)+ *Nosegay (Uchi)* *Olaf (Smug) *Pango (Peppy) *Snooty (Snooty)* *Zoe (Normal)* Bears (17) *Beardo (Smug) *Charlise (Uchi) *Chie (Peppy)+ *Chow (Cranky) *Chyna (Peppy)+ *Curt (Cranky) *Dozer (Lazy)* *Grizzly (Cranky) *Groucho (Cranky) *Klaus (Smug) *Mai (Peppy)+ *Nate (Lazy) *Paula (Uchi) *Pinky (Peppy) *Sierra (Snooty)+ *Teddy (Jock) *Tutu (Peppy) Bear Cubs (15) *Barold (Lazy) *Bluebear (Peppy) *Cheri (Peppy) *Chester (Lazy) *Cupcake (Uchi)* *June (Normal)* *Kody (Jock) *Maple (Normal) *Mark (Smug)* *Pekoe (Normal) *Poncho (Jock) *Pudge (Lazy) *Stitches (Lazy) *Tammy (Uchi) *Vladimir (Cranky) Birds (16) *Anchovy (Lazy) *Flash (Smug)* *Jacques (Smug) *Jay (Jock) *Jitters (Jock) *Lola (Snooty)* *Lucha (Smug) *Midge (Normal) *Mordecai (Jock)+ *Otis (Lazy)* *Peck (Jock) *Piper (Peppy)* *Robin (Snooty) *Sparro (Jock) *Twiggy (Peppy) *Yuki (Uchi)+ Bulls (6) *Angus (Cranky) *Coach (Jock) *Heffer (Lazy)+ *Rodeo (Lazy) *T-Bone (Cranky) *Vic (Cranky) Cats (34) *Ankha (Snooty) *Bob (Lazy) *Dusty (Peppy)+ *Felicity (Peppy) *Gertie (Normal)+ *Holli (Peppy)+ *Kabuki (Cranky) *Kaleigh (Normal)+ *Katt (Uchi) *Kid Cat (Jock) *Kiki (Normal) *Kitty (Snooty) *Lolly (Normal) *Martin (Smug)+ *Merry (Peppy) *Mitzi (Normal) *Moe (Lazy) *Monique (Snooty) *Nicole (Snooty)+ *Olivia (Snooty) *Punchy (Lazy) *Purrl (Snooty) *Rosie (Peppy) *Rudy (Jock) *Shaina (Uchi)+ *Sheen (Cranky)+ *Stinky (Jock) *Sylvie (Normal)+ *Tabby (Peppy) *Tangy (Peppy) *Toborr (Peppy)+ *Tom (Cranky) *Tuna (Peppy)+ *Zomby (Smug)+ Chickens (13) *Ava (Normal) *Becky (Snooty) *Benedict (Lazy) *Betty (Uchi)* *Broffina (Snooty) *Egbert (Lazy) *Goose (Jock) *Hank (Smug)* *Ken (Smug) *Knox (Cranky) *Leigh (Uchi)* *Plucky (Peppy)* *Rhoda (Snooty)* Chinchillas (2) (NEW) *Chilly (Uchi)+ *Rebecca (Uchi)+ Cows (5) *Bessie (Uchi)* *Carrot (Normal)* *Naomi (Snooty) *Patty (Peppy) *Tipper (Snooty) Deers (13) *Bam (Jock) *Bambi (Uchi)+ *Beau (Lazy) *Bruce (Cranky) *Deerling (Peppy)+ *Deirdre (Uchi) *Diana (Snooty) *Erik (Lazy) *Fauna (Normal) *Fuchsia (Uchi) *Lopez (Smug) *Rudolph (Jock)+ *Zell (Smug) Dogs (20) *Abby (Normal)* *Benjamin (Lazy) *Biskit (Lazy) *Bones (Lazy) *Butch (Cranky) *Cherry (Uchi) *Cookie (Peppy) *Daisy (Normal) *Goldie (Normal) *Lucky (Lazy) *Mac (Jock) *Marcel (Lazy) *Moonpie (Uchi)+ *Mumpher (Smug)+ *Pepper (Uchi)+ *Porkchop (Jock)+ *Portia (Snooty) *Shep (Smug) *Shriek (Peppy)+ *Walker (Lazy) Ducks (20) *Bill (Jock) *Deena (Normal) *Derwin (Lazy) *Drake (Lazy) *Flick (Jock)+ *Freckles (Peppy) *Gloria (Snooty) *Joey (Lazy) *Ketchup (Uchi)* *Maelle (Snooty) *Mallary (Snooty) *Miranda (Snooty) *Molly (Normal) *Pate (Peppy) *Pompom (Peppy) *Quillson (Smug) *Scoot (Jock) *Steve (Cranky)+ *Tot (Normal)+ *Weber (Smug)* Eagles (11) *Amelia (Snooty) *Apollo (Cranky) *Avery (Cranky) *Celia (Normal) *Frank (Cranky) *Keaton (Smug) *Matthew (Lazy)+ *Pierce (Jock) *Quetzal (Smug)* *Scarlett (Uchi)+ *Sterling (Jock) Elephants (11) *Alisa (Snooty)+ *Axel (Jock) *Big Top (Lazy) *Dizzy (Lazy) *Elina (Snooty)* *Eloise (Snooty) *Margie (Normal) *Opal (Snooty) *Paolo (Smug)* *Tia (Normal) *Tucker (Lazy) Frogs (21) *Bev (Uchi)+ *Camofrog (Cranky) *Cousteau (Jock) *Croque (Cranky) *Diva (Uchi) *Drift (Jock) *Emerald (Uchi)* *Frobert (Jock) *Gigi (Snooty) *Henry (Smug) *Huck (Smug)* *Jambette (Normal) *Jeremiah (Lazy) *Lily (Normal) *Prince (Lazy) *Puddles (Peppy) *Ribbot (Jock) *Sunny (Normal)* *Tad (Jock)* *Wart (Smug)+ *Wart Jr. (Cranky) Goats (8) *Chevre (Normal) *Cybelle (Peppy)+ *Gruff (Cranky) *Iggy (Smug)* *Kidd (Smug) *Nan (Normal) *Pashmina (Uchi) *Velma (Snooty) Gorillas (9) *Al (Lazy) *Boone (Jock) *Cesar (Cranky) *Hans (Smug) *Louie (Jock)* *Malcolm (Cranky)+ *Peewee (Cranky) *Rocket (Uchi) *Violet (Snooty) Hamsters (10) *Apple (Peppy) *Clay (Lazy) *Flurry (Normal) *Graham (Smug) *Hamlet (Jock) *Hamphrey (Cranky) *Hamtaro (Jock)+ *Rodney (Smug) *Soleil (Snooty) *Wallace (Smug)+ Hippos (8) *Bertha (Normal) *Biff (Jock) *Bubbles (Peppy) *Clara (Uchi)* *Harry (Cranky) *Hippeux (Smug) *Lulu (Peppy)* *Rocco (Cranky) Horses (17) *Annalise (Snooty) *Buck (Jock) *Clyde (Lazy) *Colton (Smug) *Ed (Smug) *Elmer (Lazy) *Ishtar (Snooty)+ *Julian (Smug) *Papi (Lazy) *Peaches (Normal) *Ray (Cranky)+ *Roscoe (Cranky) *Savannah (Normal) *Uni (Uchi)+ *Victoria (Peppy) *Whiley (Smug)+ *Winnie (Peppy) Kangaroos (11) *Astrid (Snooty) *Carrie (Normal)* *Kitt (Normal) *Marcie (Normal) *Mathilda (Snooty) *Roo (Lazy)+ *Rooney (Cranky) *Sylvia (Uchi) *Timothea (Uchi)* *Valise (Peppy)* *Walt (Cranky) Koalas (11) *Alice (Normal) *Canberra (Uchi) *Eugene (Smug) *Gonzo (Cranky)* *Huggy (Uchi)* *Lyman (Jock) *Melba (Normal) *Ozzie (Lazy) *Stitch (Lazy)+ *Sydney (Normal) *Yuka (Snooty) Lions (7) *Bud (Jock) *Elvis (Cranky) *James (Cranky)* *Lionel (Smug) *Mott (Jock) *Rex (Lazy)* *Rory (Jock) Mice (18) *Anicotti (Peppy) *Bella (Peppy) *Bettina (Normal) *Bree (Snooty) *Broccolo (Lazy) *Chadder (Smug) *Dora (Normal) *Greta (Snooty) *Jessica (Snooty)* *Limberg (Cranky) *Moose (Jock) *Penelope (Peppy) *Penny (Uchi)* *Rizzo (Cranky) *Rod (Jock) *Samson (Jock) *Trina (Peppy)+ *Winslow (Smug)+ Monkeys (10) *Champ (Jock)* *Deli (Lazy) *Elise (Snooty) *Flip (Jock) *Lazlo (Smug)+ *Monty (Cranky) *Nana (Normal) *Shari (Uchi) *Simon (Lazy) *Tammi (Peppy) Octopus (3) *Marina (Normal) *Octavian (Cranky) *Zucker (Lazy) Ostriches (11) *Blanche (Snooty) *Cranston (Lazy) *Flora (Peppy) *Gladys (Normal) *Julia (Uchi)* *Phil (Smug) *Phoebe (Uchi) *Queenie (Snooty) *Sandy (Normal)* *Shen (Cranky)+ *Sprocket (Smug)* Penguins (14) *Aurora (Normal) *Blaino (Smug)+ *Boomer (Lazy) *Cube (Lazy) *Flo (Uchi) *Friga (Snooty) *Gwen (Snooty) *Hopper (Cranky) *Iggly (Jock) *Puck (Lazy) *Roald (Jock) *Shelby (Snooty)+ *Sprinkle (Peppy) *Tex (Smug) Pigs (17) *Agnes (Uchi) *Chops (Smug) *Cobb (Jock) *Curly (Jock) *Gala (Normal) *Hambo (Smug)* *Hugh (Lazy) *Kevin (Jock) *Lucy (Normal) *Margaret (Uchi)* *Pancetti (Snooty) *Peggy (Peppy) *Pigleg (Cranky)* *Rasher (Cranky) *Spork (Lazy) *Sue E. (Uchi)* *Truffles (Peppy) Rabbits (20) *Bonbon (Peppy) *Bunnie (Peppy) *Carmen (Peppy) *Chrissy (Peppy) *Claude (Smug)* *Coco (Normal) *Cole (Lazy) *Doc (Lazy) *Dotty (Peppy) *Francine (Snooty) *Gabi (Peppy) *Gaston (Cranky) *Genji (Jock) *Mira (Uchi) *O'Hare (Smug) *Pippy (Peppy) *Ruby (Peppy) *Sarah (Uchi)+ *Snake (Jock) *Tiffany (Snooty) Raccoons (19) (NEW) *Angie (Snooty)+ *Citrinne (Peppy)+ *Daggett (Lazy)+ *Dahlia (Uchi)+ *Fiona (Normal)+ *Jackie (Snooty)+ *Jasper (Lazy)+ *Lifty (Smug)+ *Nook (Jock)+ *Peachi (Peppy)+ *Rachele (Normal)+ *Rocky (Jock)+ *Sienna (Uchi)+ *Snowy (Normal)+ *Tamara (Normal)+ *Tanuki (Cranky)+ *Tobianna (Peppy)+ *Vanilla (Snooty)+ *Ziggy (Cranky)+ Rhinos (8) *Hornsby (Smug)* *Merengue (Normal) *Patricia (Uchi)* *Renee (Uchi) *Rhonda (Normal) *Spike (Cranky)* *Tank (Jock) *Tiara (Uchi)* Sheeps (12) *Baabara (Snooty) *Curlos (Smug) *Eunice (Normal) *Frita (Uchi) *Muffy (Uchi) *Pietro (Smug) *Stella (Uchi)* *Timbra (Snooty) *Vesta (Normal) *Wendy (Peppy) *Wilamina (Peppy)+ *Willow (Snooty) Squirrels (20) *Agent S (Peppy) *Blaire (Snooty) *Cally (Normal) *Caroline (Normal) *Chestnut (Uchi)+ *Conker (Jock)* *Filbert (Lazy) *Hazel (Uchi) *Marshal (Smug) *Mint (Snooty) *Natasha (Uchi)* *Nibbles (Peppy) *Peanut (Peppy) *Pecan (Snooty) *Poppy (Normal) *Ricky (Cranky) *Sally (Normal) *Scaredy (Lazy)+ *Sheldon (Jock) *Static (Cranky) Tigers (8) *Bangle (Peppy) *Bianca (Peppy) *Chris (Cranky)+ *Claudia (Snooty) *Leonardo (Jock) *Rolf (Cranky) *Rowan (Jock) *Taylor (Smug)+ Wolves (11) *Chief (Cranky) *Dobie (Smug)* *Fang (Cranky) *Freya (Snooty) *Krystal (Uchi)+ *Kyle (Smug) *Lobo (Cranky) *Skye (Normal) *Vanessa (Snooty)* *Whitney (Snooty) *Wolfgang (Cranky) Category:Lists Category:Animal Crossing (series)